1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers and applicators and more particularly to a novel combined dispenser and applicator for holding a quantity of skin lotion or liquid that may be readily squeezed to present a quantity of the lotion or liquid to an applicator head or member for direct application to the skin of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to apply skin lotion or liquid by emptying a quantity of the liquid from a container into the hand of the user followed by rubbing or splashing the lotion or liquid about the skin of the user with the hands. Although such practice provides a means for applying the liquid or lotion to the arms, legs and front of the torso, difficulties are had by an individual trying to apply the lotion or liquid to the shoulders and back since they are difficult to reach and apply the skin product thereto.
Although some attempts have been made to provide an applicator, a variety of problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that it is difficult to apply the oily lotion of a suntan type to the applicator without spillage or leaving the hands of the user messy. Also, the usual applicators are substantially rigid and involve complex pivoting joints and expensive molded applicator components. Lotion applicators which have been found in the prior art are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,028; 4,171,171 and 4,299,005. Such prior devices are awkward to use, do not control the dispensing of a predetermined quantity of lotion and are relatively expensive to manufacture and use.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a novel combined dispenser and applicator for a skin product lotion or liquid which includes means for limiting the dispensing of the liquid and which permits direct application of the liquid or lotion to the skin of the user in difficult to reach skin areas. Such a device should include fixed components which are not required to pivot or move with respect to one another and such a device should be self-supporting when not in use.